Quicksilver
by keltieful
Summary: After an incident involving Spock and bullies, Jim finds himself confused about his feelings for his best friend. Alien!Kirk. Spirk.


**This is AU. Alien Kirk. As such, _italicised_ talking are words in F'rhu.**

* * *

James Kirk trudged up the slippery sand. The sun beat down on him. It slowed his limbs until they were being dragged by only enthusiasm and stubbornness. Quicksilver eyes stared fixatedly at the ground, hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses.

He was alien on this planet. This red, hot, dangerous place with its emotionless inhabitants. Not that Vulcans were truly without emotions. As Jim had seen just moments previous, they could get angry and they could kick ass. At least Spock could.

Spock was Jim's best friend. Wherever there was trouble, there was James Kirk. And Spock had somehow always managed to get caught up in it. Mostly by trying to stop Jim.

Todays altercation actually had very little to do with Jim. Spock snapped, not that Jim didn't know it was going to happen, and beat the crap out of three of the worst bullies at school. It was awesome. Jim was almost sad that he'd held Spock back for all those years.

And try as he might, Jim couldn't get the image of Spock out of his mind. So much emotion passed through those usually guarded eyes. And there was something oddly hot about watching his best friend beat up xenophobes. Sitting on the edge of the learning bowl, Jim's heart had raced. His stomach felt like it was clenching and fluttering and maybe bubbling. Every time Spock held the older boys down to land another punch, 'Jim' twitched and he forced his dry mouth to swallow. He was sure that by the end his face was totally flushed.

He'd never felt like that around Spock. Sure, he'd woken up a few times with the ghost of long fingers on his skin, his dick standing proudly under the sheets. He was sixteen. Not having wet dreams would be more unusual. That they may or may not feature his best friend was negligible. He couldn't remember them.

So, after making sure Spock was alright and getting a stern look from Sarek he totally hadn't deserved, he raced up to the edge of the Forge. This was where his grandfather lived. And if anyone knew what to do in his situation, it was him. He was the reason Jim was quarter Vulcan. Well, technically that was his grandmother. But grandpa Tiberius was the one who _romanced_ her. Jim had no idea how one went about romancing a Vulcan. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

"Jimmy! _Lassha elec-deh tri' du_. Come inside boy. You'll boil out here." An old man, with shining blue eyes waved him over.

Jim grinned. If it wasn't for the long walk, he would elect to live with Tiberius. They got along perfectly, falling into place like two connecting pieces of a well oiled machine. It was comforting, spending time with Tiberius.

Sam had definitely picked up the Human genes from their father, with a bit of Vulcan in the mix. Jim, on the other hand, looked almost fully F'ru'q. He had the typical gold hair, lean muscular stature and most importantly, empathetic abilities. And there were the eyes, too. Until he learnt to control his emotions, they would be painted across his face for all to see.

It was one of the reasons his mother had opted to come back to her homeworld. Jim, in a cruel twist of fate, needed a bit of that Vulcan emotional control. When Starfleet needed someone here Winona took the job. Sam had complained for months until he'd met one of the Human's attending the VSA and promptly decided Vulcan was really the best place for Jimmy and he'd follow his baby brother there no worries.

Five years later and Jim was only just feeling comfortable walking to school alone. Not that he'd ever been attacked. Vulcans were very into nonviolence. They also lacked social graces. When he walked past, people would just stop and stare. It was creepy. Especially with their blank faces. Like something out of a horror movie.

When Amanda found out about it -that woman could and would find out about everything- she'd ordered Spock to walk him to school. At first, they hadn't talked. Unlike everyone else, Spock had no invasive questions or scathing logical remarks. He was the year above Jim but you wouldn't have guessed from his height. It had been one of the things which made Jim like him. Not that it lasted. Within a year, he was two inches taller. By now, the height difference was something like five and a half inches.

The first time Spock had really _looked_ at him was months later.

The F'ru'q were a crepuscular race. The sensitive eyes Jim liked to hide were actually perfect for twilight walks. It was on one of there that he found Spock and his sehlat lying in the soft sand. Neither were moving and Jim worked himself into a bit of a panic.

He'd flown towards them, sprinting across the sand at a rate provided by his slightly elasticised tendons. This rapidly moving 'threat' had awakened I-Chaya who could be very fearsome when the situation called for it. Jim knew from experience. The sehlat reared up and lunged, missing Jim by less than an inch. He'd thrown himself on Spock. Which couldn't have been a nice wake up call. Strong arms wrapped around Jim as Spock had awkwardly attempted to comfort him.

And it worked. Something about Spock soothed his frayed emotions. Glowing purple eyes faded into electric blue as Jim was slowly worked from his panic. I-Chaya was corralled quickly and officially introduced to Jim. Wherein they became the best of buds.

" _What brings you up here, J'm_?" Tiberius asked as he lowered himself onto a flat cushion. Jim followed his example, taking the time to centre himself. While the F'ru'q were empaths, eye displays were frowned upon. And talking to his grandfather with silver eyes would be the ultimate embarrassment to their clan.

" _Grandfather, I have a query. How did you win my grandmother?_ " Jim grimaced slightly as he spoke. F'rhu was a rather antiquated language. The structure was formal, too formal for Jim's liking. Even Vulcan was more lenient. Easier on the vocal chords too.

"Ah. She was so beautiful. Dark and exotic. A lot like your mother." Tiberius sighed and relaxed back a little. "She was a doctor in the peace effort and I was injured. Everyday I asked her about her homeworld, her people. Vulcans are innately curious, they like to figure everything out."

Jim watched his grandpa with eager eyes. Stories of his grandmother T'alia were few and far in between. Winona said that talking about it made him too sad. So sad he would sometimes begin to project. And Jim was still vulnerable, his control wasn't strong enough yet.

"Eventually she began to inquire about our history and culture as well. What it was like to feel other people's emotions. If we could feel the changes in our eyes. I just kept her interest and showed I was intelligent and something worked." He smiled wistfully, eyes an unfocused teal.

"Think about it Jimmy. Vulcans don't play games. _Khy'll_ knows they don't understand them." Tiberius leaned over and grabbed Jim's shoulder. "Just lay your cards on the table and tell it to him straight."

"But I don't even know if I _want_ that with him. What if it's just a crush?" Jim could feel his eyes turning purple. "You know I'll never be able to bond with anyone else!"

Tiberius looked him over for a while. His gaze was like an iron poker running straight through Jim. There was nothing he aimed for more than making his grandpa proud. And right now he definitely felt the sting of failure.

" _You would not have come here if it was not your wish_." Tiberius lifted himself up and walked into the kitchen. The discussion was over.

* * *

Spock had not seen Jim in three weeks, two days, four hours, seventeen minutes and twenty one seconds. There had not been a call. No message sent from Winona. Nothing. Spock was adrift.

It had been a very long time, four years, six months, one week, one day, three hours, forty three minutes and thirteen seconds, since Jim and Spock had become friends. Ever since that night, they were almost inseparable.

Spock felt like half a person without Jim bounding up his stairs and breaking into his room to sit on his bed and talk while Spock got ready. He felt off kilter as he walked to the learning centre and sat quietly at the edge of his bowl. He caught himself turning to talk to Jim when there was no one there.

He'd never noticed how much he relied on Jim. Somewhere along the line everything had shifted. Jim wasn't a friend. He probably hadn't been for a long time. Jim was another part of himself. An intrinsic part Spock had been missing until they met.

"Spock, honey, stop sulking and come downstairs." Amanda's voice floated up to him. Her teasing didn't have the same effect as usual. He felt nothing. Not the usual frustrated affection he always kept locked up tight beneath the surface.

Spock slid off his bed and put on a black tunic over his sweater. He would be meeting with the High Council later that evening and it would be illogical getting two sets of clothes dirty.

He walked gracefully down the stairs, taking his time with each step. Jim liked to slide down the railing. It made Amanda smile and shake her head whenever she saw it. Jim said it saved time. He'd also said that the time he'd tried to jump from the first floor. Spock would admit to laughing at the result. Jim had been bounced straight into the foyer wall. If you looked at the red stone closely, you could still see a faint outline.

That was the same night Spock heard his parents argue for the first time. Sarek thought Jim was a menace and would influence Spock. Amanda could see how Spock tempered the younger boy and Jim breathed life into him. Sarek had eventually conceded to his emotional, passionate wife. He'd never liked Jim though.

As he finally made it down onto the landing, Amanda and Winona scurried out of the dining room and smiled sheepishly. Spock didn't generally put much stock on his feelings but the guilty looks they were giving him made him suspicious.

"Have a nice afternoon, Spock." Amanda pulled the door open as she and Winona walked out. "Happy Valentine's!"

Spock walked into the dining room to find it set up for a formal lunch. However, only two settings were out. A bunch of roses sat in a crystal vase between the plates.

Spock ran his fingers over the delicate blossoms. Each of the twelve roses were a different colour.

Spock plucked the orange one. Tied around the stem was a white ribbon. Spock read it and green rushed across his cheeks. _Fascination. Desire. Passion. Pride._

He put it back and grabbed the pale pink. _Admiration. Grace. Elegance._

Next was coral. _Desire_.

Peach. _Appreciation. Gratitude_.

Burgundy. _Undying Love. Unconscious Beauty._

Pink. _Perfect Happiness._

Purple. _Love At First Sight. Enchantment._

Yellow with red tips. _Falling In Love_.

White. _Innocence. Purity. Loyalty._

Yellow. _Friendship. Joy. Happiness. Caring._

Red. _I Love You. Respect. Courage._

Blue. _The Unattainable. The impossible_.

Spock frowned and left the blue flower out of the arrangement. If his hypothesis was correct, Jim had something to do with this. Where Jim was concerned, nothing was impossible. There was no such thing as a no win scenario.

"So. Is that your answer?" Jim asked from the doorway into the kitchen. His eyes were a searing blue.

Spock fiddled with the blue flower, turning it over in his hands. He lifted the flower up to his face and in one move, ate the bloom. Roses were a rare treat and it was quite amusing to see Jim's expressive face change.

Spock let his hand brush over Jim's and entwined their fingers. It elicited tingles of pleasure which tingled across his skin. A bright blush covered Jim's cheeks. His eyes were still the same electric blue that indicated his calm emotional state. Clearly Jim had been working on his control.

"I -ah, grandpa called up a favour. An old friend agreed to tutor me." Jim ran his fingers along the yellow rose. "I couldn't leave without telling you. Relix B is a while away. And I won't be finished for a few years."

Spock pulled Jim closer. He rested his chin on the top of Jim's head and just held him close.

"Jim, do you have anything cooking?" Spock eventually asked. He wanted to try something before they were separated.

Jim shook his head, looking up at Spock curiously. He liked being this close. The way Jim fit against his body, inside the circle of his arms. It summoned ancient, possessive instincts which hurried his motions as he led Jim into the lounge.

"May I?" Spock asked, fingers hovering just over Jim's meld points.

Jim moved forward and leaned into the firm touch. Spock closed his eyes and joined their minds without the use of words. They were already so in tune, their minds naturally highly compatible.

Colour and sound faded as Spock entered Jim's mind. It was warm, everything achingly familiar. He could feel Jim wandering around in the dark. Telepathy was never his strong suit, although he was proficient.

Spock touched the space around him. He added constellations until the light was enough for Jim to navigate by. Beneath them was a sort of transparent floor, a wall which segregated Jim's thoughts from his emotions.

Spock crouched and ran his hand across it, feeling the rough edges, the cracks and dints. If they were inside his own mind, his walls would be smooth, without a single imperfection. Jim was being battered from both sides.

Focusing, Spock began to fill the cracks and pockmarks. Jim sat beside him as he worked, touching each newly patched area with a sort of reverence.

Somewhere, deep in Spock's mind, a golden thread began to form. With each intimate touch with Jim's mind, it grew and flourished. The result was a tunnel, bright and beautiful, stretching between their minds.

Spock broke the meld and leaned forward. He let his forehead rest against Jim's. The fledgling bond was fluttering, lighting up Spock's own mindscape.

"Spock," Jim whispered. "Did we just get engaged?"

* * *

 **I said these were going to be one shots but clearly -I lied- wrote that before this. There will be another one shot to accompany this. It'll be out on the 10th. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. If I did, Kirk wouldn't have been crushed by a bridge. Like seriously. That's how he goes?! Aaand he and Spock would be having very obvious sex in their very public relationship. Just sayin'.**


End file.
